


Kohë

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Multi, Nico and percy, Other, Sad, Song Inspired, Time - Freeform, don't cry percy, remember me this way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just ran out of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kohë

   Percy sat by the window and waited.

   Waited for a boy who everyone said would never return.

   He waited because the young man said he be back and he didn't break his promises _unlike_ Percy.

    _So many broken promises in a world so cold and lonely._

In Percy's closed fist, the was his promise to return.

    Slowly uncurling his fingers, Percy read the letter once again.

 

 

        _Dear Percy,_

_I know we always haven't been able to get along so well, but I needed you to know a few things before I go._

_I wanted to tell you I love you._

    _Every now and then_

I was 10 when I first met you.

  
_We find a special friend_

        I adored you because you were the stuff of legends and didn't treat me like a baby.

  
_Who never lets us down_

      You understood that I loved too hard and helped me see that. 

  
_Who understands it all_

    You let me go after Bianca died. You knew I had a little growing up to do.

  
_Reaches out each time you fall_

        When I was in the labyrinth, you found me and told me I had a home.

  
_You're the best friend that I've found_

          You were my only friend for a long time, Percy.

 

_I know you can't stay_

I knew you would leave though. Everyone did.

  
_A part of you will never ever go away_

      I want you know you'll always be with me.

  
_Your heart will stay_

I always have a piece of your heart, maybe it's because of Bianca, maybe not.

 

_I'll make a wish for you_

I wish that you and Annabeth stay together.

_And hope it will come true_

Who knows, maybe it'll come true.

  
_That life would just be kind_

       I hope that life's  kind to all of you.

  
_To such a gentle mind_

   Your minds are so gentle, even in war.

  
_If you lose your way_

     If you guys get lost sometimes or don't know what to do,

  
_Think back on yesterday_

     Remember this:

  
_Remember me this way_

Remeber me as I am and how I tried to be.

  
_Remember me this way_

Remember my values.

 

_I don't need eyes to see_

I don't need eyes to see you guys are gonna be great.

  
_The love you bring to me_

     The love you gave me, along with everyone else has made it worthwhile.

  
_No matter where I go_

   It doesn't matter where I end up,

  
_And I know that you'll be there_

    I know you guys will be there.

  
_Forever more a part of me, you're everywhere_

    You guys are a part of me.

  
_I'll always care_

I'll never stop caring.

 

_And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you_

I will always watch over you guys.

  
_I'll be standing by your side and all you do_

  I be standing by your side in everything you do.

  
_And I won't ever leave_

   I won't leave if you don't.

  
_As long as you believe_

   As long as you believe that.

_You just believe_

Just believe.

 

_I'll make a wish for you_

I wish you guys would  stay safe.

  
_And hope it will come true_

   I hope that comes true. I need you to stay safe.

  
_That life would just be kind_

 I hope life is kind to you and you don't know cruelty.

  
_To such a gentle mind_

   Your mind is so fragile, Percy.

  
_If you lose your way_

   If you get lost for any reason at all,

  
_Think back on yesterday_

   Think back,

  
_Remember me this way_

Remeber me as I was.

  
_Remember me this way_

 

_Remember me as I was and not this bloody mess._

_I love you Percy and tell the others I love them to._

_And who knows, maybe I will be back someday._

 

 

_Love,_

_Nico_

 

 

 

 

  A tear joins the others as he reads the last sentence and Percy swears he will continue to wait.

  Even if Nico never comes.

  Because Nico had enough broken promises from Percy.

 

_Some people never understand the value of a promise and when they break them, they don't understand why it causes so much damage. A promise is a living thing, and too many people are murderers._

 

 

 

 

 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
